Taking Over Me
by goodnightsweetprince
Summary: It's a story that takes place after the episode Emotion Sickness. Kim and Ron battle to figure out their feelings for each other. Please read and review!
1. A visit to the Eternal City

** Discloser- As much as I wish I own the show Kim Possible , I don't. :( But I do own the plot of THIS story! Oh! And Evanescence owns the song "Taking Over Me" .  
**

** A/N- Hope you like it! I've always loved this couple. sighz Oh, sorry! Anyways, this story switches from Ron's point of view to Kim's. The idea came to me in the middle of the night, but I was too tired to get up and write it down so I hope I didn't forget any thing! It seemed like a good idea last night... Flames required! Although I wouldn't mind a nice comment every now and then...**

** Taking Over Me**

**_So, the crush thing, it was all moodulator,right?_**

_**Nah. There's still fireworks...**_

** The words were imprinted in his head. It was bad enough that he thought about her every waking moment, but he recently started having dreams about her. Some were good; Almost every day that they were friends. Others were horrible, like nightmares; Kim and the crush she had on Josh Manky. (A/N-Forgive me if I spelt the name wrong.) Of course, that had been a nightmare when it _actually_ happened.And some were... interesting; That kiss he recieved from Kim when she had that moodulator chip attatched to her.**

** He had long before decided that it was ridiculous to have feelings for his best friend. Yet, despite that, he pondered what she had meant when she said, "There's still fireworks." Had she been refering to the fireworks display after the parade? Or had she meant what he desperatley hoped she meant; Might she really have,even if it was a little one,_a crush on him? _It was too much to hope for. Every time he thought about it, a part of him popped up with an arguement.**

**_"She doesn't like you! It's impossible to beleive that!" _It said. **

**"It's Kim Possible. Not impossible. You moron..," said the part of him he favored. **

** "Anything's possible for a Possible," he muttered under his breath, thankful for Kim's earphones on full blast. At this moment, they were flying over the Atlantic Ocean toward Rome, Italy. Apparently, Drakken and Shego stole some some very important and "Top Secret" inventions from a military base somewhere in Germany, and were planning to use them to _attempt _totake over the world.**

** Kim's eyes were closed peacefully against the soft glow of the setting sun. Every once in a while, she bobbed her head to the music. She whispered the lyrics under her breath:**

**_ You don't remember me _**_** But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you   
But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do...   
**_

_** I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**_

_** Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then **_

_** I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**_

_** I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over**_

_** I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**_

_** I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me**_

_** You're taking over me**_

_** Taking over me**_

**He would never tell Kim this, but that was his favorite song. It was beautiful. Especially when she sung it. She has a wonderful voice. And people only thought she was only cheerleading and saving-the-world material. **

**His thoughts were broken by a gravelly voice over the intercom. "Please fasten your seat belts. We'll be landing shortly." Kim, who, with her music still blaring, obviously hadn't heard, kept on whispering lyrics. Even though he'd give anything just to keep watching her like this, he lightly shook her shoulder. It was enough to bring her out of her trance. Seeming to just now realize how loud her music was, she quickly turned off her portable CD player. Rubbing her ears, she said," Why didn't you tell me it was so loud?" "You seemed to like it," he replied. "It feels like my ears are numb..," she complained. " Wow! KP, look!" exlaimed Ron, pointing out the window. "Whoa," Kim breathed. They were flying above the crumbling, yet serene, ancient cities . "Welcome to Rome, KP"  
**

**A/N- So, do you like the first chapter? This is my first fan fiction, but that doesn't mean you should lay off the flames! Please tell me if you think I should continue! Pretty please. Makes puppy dog eyes Thanks for reading!**


	2. Tweaking a Phrase

A/N- 4 reviews is actually more than I expected! Thankyou SO much to ron-sama, Robert Teague, Trillian42, and COOL for my first ever reviews! When I said that this story will be switching I meant that every chapter they will switch. That means this chapter is in Kim's point of view. Hope I didn't confuse anyone! Thanks again to my reviewers! And thankyou to everyone else who's taking their time to read my story!

Taking Over Me

Chapter 2

_"Welcome to Rome, KP."_

Kim looked at Ron and said, " You know, it's weird... I' ve always wanted to visit Rome, but not once have we had a mission there." "You've always wanted to visit Rome?" "Yeah. I've heard about how beautiful and interesting it is. I wanted to see it for myself," Kim said vaguely. "You always could've gotten Wade to get you a ride. You could've gone to Rome for a vacation or something!" said Ron. "I thought about that. But every time I decided I was going to go, something came up,"said Kim.

" But that doesn't matter. We're here now and we'll just have to make the best of it!" said Kim determindly. "Umm, KP? Don't you think we'll be kind of busy with Drakken and Shego?" Ron asked uncertainly. " Well," Kim reasoned," the faster we get rid of them, the more time we'll have look around!" "I never thought of it that way..."

_He's so cute when he's trying to think... _

"Wait, where did that come from?" she thought. "Forget it! I should just stop hiding it from myself. I know where it came from. It came from the girl who has a crush on her best-friend-forever," she thought, sighing inwardly.

_Hopefully, we can tweak the "friend" part in the phrase a little bit..._

She sighed once again, but this time, out loud. "What's wrong, Kim?" asked Ron, still a little dazed by the view below them. "Nothing. Just thinking..." she she said off-handedly. "And wishing I would stop," she added to herself.

10 Minutes Later

After Kim did the usual "No Big" speech with the pilot , she talked to Wade. " So where exactly are we headed?" she asked as she and Ron walked briskly out of the airport. Well, more like Kim walking briskly and Ron trying to catch up. "Here are the coordinates," Wade said as a map with a blinking red dot in the center appeared on the screen of the Kimmunicator. " But there's a catch. It looks like his lair is underground..." said Wade. "No big!" said Kim waving off his comment. "We've delt with that before."

" Let me finish," said Wade said with a worried look. "The lair is under the ruins. The last underground missions ended with the lair blowing up and causing and avalanch or cave-in or something along those lines. You can't just let it blow up. If you do, we could lose the ancient cities!" "Well, we'll just have to be careful! Don't worry about a thing, Wade. All we have to do is not blow anything up. It can't be that hard," said Kim hoping she was right. With Ron there, anything could happen. "Don't worry, Wade! We know what we're doing," said a breathy Ron from behind. He had caught up and was listening to Wade over Kim's shoulder. " Or at least Kim does," he said under his breath.

He had probably meant for only himself to hear the last part of his comment, but it was heard by both Kim and Wade. " Ron, I've repeated over and over and over again but you always seem to forget. For the last time, I couldn't save the world without you! Remember the Time Monkey thing? The only reason I couldn't catch them the first two times is because _you weren't there._" Kim explained. She sighed and turned back to the Kimmunicator. " Thanks for the coordinates! And don't worry. We won't destroy anything other than Drakken and Shego. Bye Wade." With a small "beep" the Kimmunicator was off.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes I feel like I'm the dead weight. Like there's no point for me to be on a mission with you," he confessed. Kim turned around to face him and said in a voice close to a whisper," Never, ever think that, Ron. Remember what Shego said? When we're together we're solid.I couldn't do anything without you." Trying to lift his spirit she added," Except shopping." He grinned and said," You know you can't shop without The Ronster!"

Kim turned around and started to walk again. "Yeah right! The last time you went shopping with me, you were begging for a naco 5 minutes in. When it comes to shopping, I could deffinately do without 'The Ronster'," she said, air quoting the name he had dubbed for himself.

Now how about we get back to the reason we're in Rome in the first place?"said Kim, getting back to business. " What do you think they're up to?" asked Ron as they walked out of a large parking lot. "Probably some stupid death ray again. Who knows? They do seem to be getting more and more predictable, though..." answered Kim. "A little too predictable," thought Kim.

A person in a Global Justice uniform came up to them and said, "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. I am Agent White. I will provide you with vehicles of transportation. Please follow me." They followed Agent White behind a building. "Boo-yah!" shouted Ron. 2 brand new and high tech looking motor scooters stood looking utterly out of place in the derelict alley. "Thanks Agent White," said Kim, tearing her eyes away from the scooters. There came no answer; he had already disaspeared.

A/N- If it's shorter than the last one, I'm really sorry . I felt so bad that I hadn't updated sooner. So I decided to update with what I had written so far. Thanks again for all the reviews!


	3. Author Note

OH MY GOSH! I feel so stupid right about now. I made a slight error in my last chapters. In the first chapter, I called the disclaimer the discloser! I'm sure everyone had a good laugh with that. Then in the second chapter, I didn't write anything at all! So let me fix these things.

A Visit to the Eternal City-

DisCLAIMER- I Do not own Kim Possible or anything related. I also do not own the song "Taking Over Me". This song is owned by Evanescence.

Tweaking a Phrase-

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim Possible or anything related. Not even one of those action figures. I am totally Kim-less.

For some of you that think this a total waste of space, I agree. But I felt it was my duty to correct myself. And I felt really stupid. Thankyou!


End file.
